Cakes and Laughter
by weasleyobsessed
Summary: Charlie and Tonks have been given the task of making a birthday cake for Ginny's surprise party the next day. Entry for the Twin Exchange Monthly Challenge.


Prompt: Cloak Pairing: Tonks/Charlie (Friendship)  
Quote: "How did I miss that?"  
Theme: Ginny Weasley, born on August 11, 1981

It was a normal sunday afternoon... well, as normal as a Sunday afternoon can be with Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks sharing a flat can be anyway! Tomorrow, on August 11th Ginny Weasley would be celebrating her 21st birthday and the dynamic duo (Tonks and Charlie) had been given the simple task of baking the cake for Ginny's surprise birthday party. Now, to you and me, it sounds like the simplist task to be given when planning a party, but to Tonks, the resident little miss clumsy and Charlie, Mr mess-around, it was not so simple.

"Charlie! Stop throwing flour on me and the floor and just put some in the scales and then mix it into the mixture!" Tonks exclaimed. Charlie just laughed and replied;

"OK, OK. Hey Tonks, can I ask you something?" Tonks sighed and nodded her head. "I was wondering.. errm. why the hell could we not do this with magic? Why do we have to use the complicated muggle method?" She just giggled before replying

"Your mother sent me a list of ingrediants this morning to make a cake and said she wanted to do a muggle theme this year because Ginny has taken her fathers example and has gotten into all things muggle." Charlie just rolled his eyes and groaned. "What now Charlie?" Tonks sighed, as she put the now compleate cake mixture in the oven.

"Look!" Charlie exclaimed, pointing towords the cooking book. "We forgot the eggs!"

"Oh merlin! How did I miss that?" Tonks replied lookin upset. "I just wanted to make the perfect cake to show everyone that I can do something and im not just little miss clumsy" she said, looking towords the oven.  
Charlie was trying desperatly to think of something comforing to say.

"Tonks, we have another couple of hours until we need to get to the Burrow so calm down a bit!" Charlie replied, laughing, before catching the look on Tonk's face and promptly stopped.

"Look, Charles, I dont know about you, but I really, really wanted this to go right. Im sure you do to being as this is for your little sister. I'm going to throw this one away whilst you go to your mums and get some eggs." Tonks replied,  
whilst getting the ruined cake out of the oven.

"Dont you Charles me, Nymphodora." Charlie said, smirking slightly and putting emphisis on the name Nymphadora. He dropped the smirk though when he saw the murderous look on Tonk's face.

"Dont call me Nympadora!" Was her only reply. Charlie help his hands up in mock surrender before grabbing his clooak and apparating out of the flat and into his mothers kitchin.

- The Burrows Kitchin -

"Hey Mum!"

"Oh my goodness Charlie! You gave me a fright! Whatevers the matter dear? And were is Dora? I wasnt expecting you two until later on! I thought you were gcoming together? Why are you covered in flour?" Said a very frantic Molly Weasley.  
Charlie laughed and said "Dont you worry about a thing mum. I just came to get some eggs as me and Tonk's have ran out. I'll come back later on with Tonks and a cake. what's up any way? you just seem a bit frantic." He added the last bit after receiving a confused look from his overworked mother.

"Nothing dear, nothing. I just need to sort a few more things out before tomorrow but apart from that everything is fine. Absoloutly fine." She replied.

"Right, well, as long as you are ok, I really need to get back before Tonks compleatly flips out again." Charlie said, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek, picking up the eggs, and apparating out again.

- Tonk's and Charlie's kitchin-

"What took you so long Charlie?" Were Tonk's first words to Charlie, as he apparated back into the kitchin. "I have managed to make the whole cake mixture again and now I just need the eggs" She added, holding out her hands.

"Right, here you go." Charlie said, handing her the eggs, well... at least attempting to. unfortunatly, on the way over to tonks, who was standing at the other end of the kitchin to Charlie, The afore mentioned person tripped over his own foot ad the next thing you heard was SPLAT as the eggs went flying and ended up on the other side of the kitchin, in a big gooey mess.

"CHARLIE!"

a/n well there you have it :0 If you liked it, please drop me a reveiw if you have time and vote over on the twin exchanges poll at the end of the challenge. If you didnt like it so much, dont worry about voting for it, just drop me a reveiw telling me why you didnt like it and I will try my hardest to improve.

Thanks a million!

weasleyobsessed. 


End file.
